


Nights to cherish

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mild CBT, Multi, Spitroasting, Swing sex, Threesome - M/M/M, clamping, clothespins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: The Friday dinner, following Nights to Remember. In Langan's POV.For Kinktober 2018, Day 4: Spitroasting





	Nights to cherish

A short, soulless “ _ Nice _ ”. 

It was all Rafael had said when Trevor had told him that Peter was going to join them for dinner on Friday night. Like commenting on weather or something equally mundane. 

Trevor had expected questions, suspicion... an interrogation really. There was nothing. Rafael had hummed his understanding and buried his head back to his work.

Maybe, it was Trevor projecting his own inner turmoil, but it seemed as if Rafael was keeping something, reigning his feelings. Nothing that Trevor could put his fingers on, really. A fleeting look that might or might not be out of place; a sarcastic comment about a client that might actually be about Trevor keeping secrets... Or maybe, subconsciously, Trevor was hoping for an interrogation which would reveal his secret meeting with Peter and all that it had encompassed. 

The  _ there’s something more _ feeling had been present the whole week, as well as during the Friday dinner where all they had been talking was work and the upcoming elections. The feeling was present when Rafael pounced on Peter mid-sentence, pushing half-full wine glasses out of his way in his hurry, kissing him in a punishing urgency. It still was present even when Rafael's hand found Trevor's erection, which had already stood at attention thanks to the show Rafael had  put. 

In the middle of dotting his neck with hickeys, Rafael commented how Peter had been ass-kissing Trevor the whole night. Trevor had been sure that was when Rafael was going to drop the bomb; explaining how he was aware of everything. 

He didn't.

Maybe Trevor was reading too much into things. It was not the first time Rafael got a little too excited in his haste to start the nighttime activities. 

There was also the possibility that Trevor's own jealousy was clouding his eyes. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized how perfectly Rafael's type Peter actually was before tonight. Tall,  _ like Trevor _ ... built,  _ like Trevor _ … knew how to talk like a lawyer,  _ like Trevor _ ... Only younger and with less money; and both those facts actually hurt more, not less.

Peter, on the other hand, was definitely more pliable than ever tonight. Maybe he really was in the ass-kissing mode, trying to get into Trevor's good graces. Or, more likely, the poor guy was genuinely trying to fit into the new order of this threesome. 

  
  
  


When he entered the bedroom —after cleaning the dinner table because Trevor didn't want to find spoiled leftovers in the middle of the living room come morning— he found Peter on the yoga swing. Trevor had been pleasantly surprised when Rafael had ordered that thing; believing that his husband had finally heeded his pleadings for a healthier lifestyle. Like he didn't know Rafael at all… 

Now, he could see the real reason behind his husband's uncharacteristically athletic purchase. Peter was hanging off the navy-blue hammock; arms and legs tangled artistically to the elastic fabric to keep him bound. He lay suspended in the air with an angle; head lower than hips without a support underneath. 

Whatever Rafael was doing at his ass behind the swing made Peter groan wantonly. Jealousy or not, Trevor couldn't deny the fact that the guy looked definitely edible.

“Come this side.” Rafael gestured at Peter's hips with his head. “I arranged it to your height.” He found Rafael's fingers inside Peter, massaging and scissoring. “And I arranged  _ him _ for your size.” Rafael grinned, pulling his hands back, but not before slapping the ass on exhibition.

The height really was perfect, Trevor mused when aligning himself with Peter's slick asshole. He didn't have to tilt his pelvis or bend his knees; he simply pushed forward —while pulling Peter back because swing wasn't resisting even the slightest— and he was inside Peter. The perfect tightness and warmth around him, enticing in its eagerness to accept Trevor's dick.

After watching them a little, Rafael stood next to Peter's head and lifted it, aligning the willing mouth on his beautiful cock. When he let go, Peter just sank on that cock, all the way down. 

“I want him gag every time you push, honey,” Rafael  _ ordered _ , hands patting and grabbing Peter's chest as if he couldn't get enough of him.Trevor couldn't be sure if the sudden ordering around was the usual  _ couldn't control my dominant tendencies around Peter  _ thing or if it was an  _ I'm angry at you  _ thing.

He couldn't focus on Rafael's mood too long because watching Peter's muscled neck bulge right behind the Adam's apple with his every thrust was almost as good as fucking his ass. Peter's toes curled right in front Trevor's eyes, every time he moved deeper on Rafael's dick, clearly trying but failing to control his gag reflex. 

“Can't you do it harder, babe?” Rafael winked. This time Trevor was sure what he had seen was a cruel smile.  _ Almost _ sure. “Fuck that ass, come on!” He urged Trevor. “I want to hear your hips slapping, not his gagging.”

It wasn't like what Rafael was asking for was an inconvenience. Peter practically bounced back after each of Trevor's thrusts, sinking deeper and sucking Trevor into his depths. But overcoming Peter's muffled cries was another story; especially when Rafael started to play with his nipples. Trevor could actually feel each of Rafael's pulls and twists on Peter's nipps because Peter kept squeezing his ass deliciously around Trevor every time.

“I love how sensitive your nipples are, Peter,” rasped out Rafael and Trevor tried to overlook the word  _ love,  _ innocently included in that sentence. “You're so responsive to even my lightest touch.” 

Not that any of Rafael's touches was light tonight. He grinded those perky nipples between his fingers until they lost their rosy color, until Peter was writhing like a worm on a hook, suspended in the air like one too. The corresponding feeling around Trevor's dick, the way Peter squeezed him like a vise as if he was answering a call, was just perfect.

When Rafael stopped, both playing with Peter's nipples and fucking his face, Peter had been convulsing non-stop for a whole minute.

“Breathe,” Rafael whispered, bending over so that his lips were right next to Peter's ears. “Just breathe.” 

He, then, stretched the swing’s fabric under Peter until it supported his head, making him lay parallel to the ground.

“You don't need to stop, honey.” Rafael smiled at Trevor, and Trevor had to force himself to stop searching for some hidden meaning under his husband's every word or move.

While Trevor fucking Peter, enjoying his responsiveness and eliciting wonderful moans from him, Rafael restarted to torture Peter’s nips. This time, standing right next to Peter's chest, first he sucked and bit them, grinding his teeth and making Peter scream. Then, he brought out the clothespins. 

“Ready for more attention?” he asked, dropping a few dozens of them on Peter's chest.

“Oh, God!” grunted Peter, snapping his eyes shut. His cock, though, twitched excitedly.

  
  


Trevor watched his husband dotting Peter's chest with the pegs, pulling the tight skin away, then, squeezing it between unyielding clamps. First on and around one nipple, then the other. 

“Oh, you look so good like this.”

Trevor silently agreed, continuing his leisurely fuck. Peter looked as if wearing a spiky, wooden chest armor; his skin was red and white patches between the pins.

“Comfy?” Rafael asked with a lopsided grin while brushing his hand over the clothespins, bending them and stretching Peter's already abused skin even further. 

Peter grit his teeth and took it with a grunt. 

Was this another playful night for Rafael where he was just taking things maybe a step further… Or was he seething with some hidden fury and dishing out punishments that Peter supposedly deserved. Trevor didn't want to believe his husband was capable of something like that. Rafael would never, would he? 

In any case though, Peter was willing. More than willing, if that twitching, leaking, attention hungry cock was any indication. And it wasn't like he even needed any code words, a simple  _ No,  _ or  _ Wait,  _ or  _ Slow _ , or any other hundreds of words from Peter's mouth would stop things immediately. 

“Now, this naughty boy.” Rafael flicked Peter’s rock hard cock.

 

With each tightly pinned clothespin on that long dick, Peter convulsed on the swing, his ass clamping down on Trevor. He kept breathing hard and shallow in between glutaral growls, shutting his mouth tight to brace for each pinch. 

“Keep fucking him, honey.” Rafael reminded him and Trevor realized he had been just standing there watching Rafael fit the ninth wooden pin on Peter's boner. Peter's ass had been milking his dick so wonderfully tight that, Trevor didn't even feel the need to move.

“I'm close.” Peter gasped, barely above a whisper. The desperation in his voice touched something deep inside Trevor, something wild, animalistic. Suddenly, Peter was lying there like a prey; not his husband's lover. He was lying defenseless against Trevor; against anything really. Trevor couldn't help the bout of lust raising deep in his gut. He grabbed the chiseled ass under his hands even tighter, nails biting in, and fucked Peter with a renewed gusto.

“Do you need the punishment, Peter?” asked Rafael, but answered himself without waiting for Peter's response. “You do... I know. And you take it so well. You're doing so good.” His fingers moved over the dozens of clothespins, like playing a strange looking harp, producing beautiful melodies out of Peter. “My husband doesn't get it —he didn't grow up Catholic— but I know your heart needs absolution, Peter. You  **need** to do penance; I understand.” He, then, took something out of the box on the desk. A metal clamp. Rafael hold it above Peter's head, making the sharp teeth shine under the light. “Ask me to place this one on the tip.” He run the metal clamp on the wooden pins that was covering Peter's body, making him whine and writhe. “Go on.”

Trevor could swear Peter didn't want it —who would?— until hearing him beg Rafael; pleading for it with tears.

“Shhhh… you're doing so good.” Rafael licked the underside of Peter's cock, making it jump over his tongue. “And you can come after I put this on.” He, then, turned to Trevor. “Keep pounding that ass. Give it to him like you really mean to.”

Trevor didn't have it in him to analyze if there was a second meaning to Rafael's words, not anymore.

Peter screamed like a dying animal when the clamp’s teeth bit into his glans. And he came; cock untouched other than pegs and clamps. After he started coming, Rafael took him in his mouth, licked and sucked him through his quaking orgasm, tugging the clothespins on his dick off with his tongue, prolonging his climax.

Trevor couldn't delay his own when Rafael took off that metal clamp, not while Peter's ass clenching on him as if to keep him in there forever.

“It’s all over, Peter. I forgive you.” Rafael said, kissing him on top of his head. “You took your punishment so good. All is forgiven. Everything.” He kept kissing Peter, a peck for each removed pin, as if his tongue could take the  _ boo-boo away _ .

“I wanna fuck you, now. Can I?” He asked and received the expected  _ Yes _ .  

“I love fucking him after you, babe.” Rafael confessed to Trevor with a contended groan while slipping inside Peter. “He's much more welcoming after you fucked his brains out.”

Now that Trevor had come, he could watch them.  _ Really _ watch them. 

Rafael didn't look angry, not even the slightest. He looked like he was consumed by desire though. Trevor never really took pleasure in being penetrated. Not like Rafael or Peter obviously did. But watching Rafael fuck… that was something he enjoyed immensely. Rafael fucked like it was his life's propose, like it's was an Olympic category that he was competing. He, also, forgo his need for absolute control; something he clutched even tighter when he was bottoming. Now, Trevor could watch his husband's face with raw emotions on exhibit, beautiful and fierce. It truly was a sight that Trevor wanted to keep forever.

Peter, on the other hand, was taking that fucking like it was the best thing that had happened to him. His face was bare open with pleasure, the only thing that was written on it. He was shaking all over, the tremors of his orgasm still lingered, especially with Rafael's brutal thrusts. His muscles were twitching everywhere as if he was going through remnants of an electric shock. Regardless of the bound arms and legs, and the wanton way he took it in the ass, Peter looked the epitome of masculine beauty. The perfect model for the likes of Michelangelo or Myron. Trevor compelled to kiss him; sucking those lips that were begging for more.  Peter welcomed him with an open mouth and a muffled sigh.

Rafael started to talk absolute filth —an obvious telltale that he was close to coming: About planting his seed inside Peter's gut, depositing a huge load right next to his husband’s, and filling Peter up with them so much so that he'd leak their jizz well into the next week… Things that sounded even more debauched coming from his usually articulate-to-fault mouth.

He dropped down on Peter after he came roaring and joined the kiss, puffing his breath over both Trevor's and Peter's mouth.

 

“Let's free him, Raf,” Trevor commented, Peter couldn't be comfortable in the swing after all this time.

“We need to carry him to bed,” Rafael purred, in between planting small kisses along Peter's neck.

He had a point, Peter was all but passed out. Rafael freed his arms and legs, pulling him up on shaking legs.

“Shhhh. We got you, Peter,” Rafael murmured when they helped him on the bed. 

“We do, right?” he asked Trevor, after pulling the covers on Peter's exhausted body. His green eyes was questioning something definitely more encompassing than the current aftercare.

“Yes,” Trevor answered, surprisingly sure of his response, regardless of what Rafael was  _ actually _ asking. “Yes, we got him.”

 


End file.
